


Версия №19

by Kollega



Category: Original Work
Genre: 18th Century, Drabble, Gen, Ukraine - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-03 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О мести, крови и менталитете. По мотивам знаменитой баллады "Песня про Бондаривну": http://valya-15.livejournal.com/163829.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Версия №19

Сзади глухо, как пушка за холмом, грохочет, гремит толпа. Там, за стенами, наверняка можно оглохнуть, а здесь ничего, только гул. Сердце колотится, и старый Бондарь успокаивает себя: все они здесь ради него, ради него и его мертвой дочки. Он целит прямо в грудь Канёвскому. Тяжелый пистоль приятно оттягивает руку. Давненько Бондарь не держал оружия.

— На колени, собака, ляшко поганый, — голос чужой, хриплый, незнакомый. Бондарю нравится, как он звучит. По-настоящему пугающе. Хорошо.

Проклятущий Канёвский смотрит на него с вызовом. Ишь ты, а шелудивый пес храбрее, чем кажется. Без оружия, в домашних штанах и рубахе, сабля осталась в другом углу — зыркает туда, но у Бондаря пистоль, заряженный, со взведенным курком. Он успеет раньше.

— На колени, я сказал, падлюка! Руки держи на виду!

Наверное, Канёвский замечает что-то эдакое во взгляде Бондаря. По лицу ляха пробегает тень, он медленно опускается на колени, но смотрит все еще спокойно и прямо. Бондарь левой рукой снимает с пояса тяжелый, твердый мешочек. Он так плотно набит монетами, что им можно череп раскроить, как кистенем. Бондарь подбрасывает эту тяжесть на ладони, лазурью и золотом полыхает на темной ткани герб Потоцких.

— Забирай, это твое, — и мешок, как ядро, летит Канёвскому прямо в лысую голову. Толпа за стенами будто видит это, заходится в яростном крике. Канёвский уворачивается, монеты с лязгом и звоном катятся по деревянному, чисто вымытому полу.

— Вот и смерть твоя пришла, — говорит Бондарь. — Молись.

Ему хочется добавить еще про жизнь за жизнь, про божью кару в руках человеческих, но он не священник, не умеет так складно, слова путаются во рту — Бондарь замолкает.

Канёвский кривит рот, хрипит что-то злое, сплевывает слова, но Бондарь не слушает. Он ловит вражий взгляд, пытается понять, что лях станет делать. Проросло ли зерно страха, которое он кинул в рыхлую землю? Сзади, от толпы, потянуло дымом. Жгут панов. Началось.

— Молись, — повторяет Бондарь. — Пощады не будет. Никому.

Канёвский вскакивает и прыгает вперед одним рывком, как рысь из засады. Время замедляется, сердце делает лишний удар, и пока лях еще движется, Бондарь нажимает на спусковой крючок. Порох шипит... только бы не осечка!

Выстрел оглушает — и швыряет Канёвского на пол. Это красиво, это правильно, только не хватает чего-то, самой малости. Бондарь подходит ближе.

— Это тебе расплата, это за нее, — он смотрит в еще живые глаза и наконец видит то, чего так ждал. Страх и боль. А потом выхватывает саблю и одним ударом отделяет голову от тела.

Эхо шагов теряется в бархатных занавесях и гобеленах. А гул толпы все громче. Парадный выход, тяжелые резные двери, высокие окна. Ухо выскальзывает из влажных пальцев, но не за усы же тащить? Бондарь выходит на крыльцо и поднимает руку. Толпа взрывается криком, гремят выстрелы, колышутся факелы.

— Бей-убивай! — ревет Бондарь и швыряет голову в толпу.

 

* * *

— Бей-убивай! — ревет Бондарь и швыряет кухоль в стену. Горилка оставляет на побелке мокрый, темный след.

— Пей! — говорит ему кто-то. — Пей, куме, заливай горе! Не вернуть дочери, так хоть боль загасишь. Загубил ее поганый Канёвский, не найти на него управу.

Льется в горло горилка, льются слезы. За стенами хаты шумят, гудят поминки, и так легко представить, что это совсем другой гул. Бондарь снова пьет, пьет и пьет, пока его не накрывает болотной, мертвой водой, накрывает с головой. Он опускается на дно, сворачивается клубком, пытаясь забыть.

А завтра будет еще один день. Как всегда. Ничего нового.

Кое-что никогда не меняется.


End file.
